Healing a Broken Heart
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: After Cleon breaks up with Kel, she finds herself alone and brokenhearted until a certain old love comes creeping up again. FIRST TRY AT KN.


Healing a Broken Heart 

Kel sat on a bench at another Midsummer ball thinking of how Cleon betrayed her. How he had coated words with a sweet taste, so bitter now to her tongue. She wished she had not fallen in love so deeply, sunk so low in a relationship to drown in sorrow.

Colors played before her eyes, from fierce reds and purple to light green and pinks. Gowns swirled lazily across the white, polished marble floor and music floated through the air, punctured by chatter and laughter. She was a shadow among a rainbow, silence among sound. She saw a large roast steaming on a long table nearby, surrounded by other platters and plates of food. The tantalizing aroma wafted through the cheerful festival and gave Kel a dull sense of loneliness, as if she were the only one being ignored, she didn't mind of course, but tonight, however, was different.

She watched, possibly with envy, as other women were whisked away by their partners, the music and laughter suddenly hurting her ears. She knew it was just her earlier thoughts causing this jealousy, but just once she wished she could be selfish.

Neal, stunning in forest-green tunic and brown breeches, walked over to her. He flashed her a grin but his grin quickly faded as if he had been slapped. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Kel couldn't help but smile despite her gloomy attitude and stood, "Come, I'll explain."

Neal nodded and, like a dog following his mistress, followed Kel through the gardens. The air was crisp and, with the heat of the day riding about on the air, was warm. Roses of soft whites, light pinks, butter-like yellows and blood red surrounded them, along with many other flowers. The moon, seductive and haunting, cast a strange glow that played with Kel's eyes as she walked to a bench and sat as Neal stood to listen.

Her emotions fought a battle to rise and won, as her mask fell and broke. There was no cure to the sickness of love and regret that now raged and tore at her insides, but still she willed her Yamani calm to hide her emotions. She failed, and a tear slid unbidden down her cheek, catching the light of the moon, before falling to the dirt. She mustered the courage and said, "It was Cleon, that's all."

Neal's face contorted in a mix of surprise and rage. "Cleon?" "What did he do to you, Kel?"

"He—Kel sighed and faced her best friend—"He broke up with me for Ermelian." When Neal began to protest she silenced him with a hand to his lips. "It was for the best, he did the right thing, his fief was in danger and he did the right thing."

Watching as the moonlight reflected in his eyes, making them seem as if the stars had come to dance, she felt herself searching—no staring into them. Lost in the secrets of hid gaze, she hadn't realized he had taken her hand or placed a hand on the small of her back before his voice, deep and amused, whisper in her ear, " Kel, you're drifting off."

She shook her head to clear it and was surprised to find Neal grinning. "You look nice tonight," he remarked.

"You're only saying that because you're clothes were hand-me-downs from your cousin."

"Well, not that my cousin has a bad taste in green, which unfortunately he does, but you _do_ look nice in dark brown …"

"I do?"

"Of course, gowns aren't really your style but…Ow!" Neal rubbed his arm where Kel had hit him.

"For such a ladies man, you need to brush up on compliments." She told him mockingly.

"Dom's the ladies man, not me!" he told her. "Besides it's true."

"I was joking." Kel stated, glad to lighten the mood.

"Oh. Do you want to dance?" Neal asked suddenly.

Kel nodded and Neal led her in a simple waltz, talking about their page years and what knighthood would bring. Soon, she found herself wrapped in Neal's arms. Surprisingly she didn't pull away but relaxed against him.

Earlier, her heart had wished for someone to heal it, someone to take away the pain.

And here, under the moonlight, wrapped in his warm embrace, she found that someone.

Who better then to heal a broken heart, then a friend and a healer?


End file.
